The invention concerns a supporting foot for electroacoustic apparatus, such as, e.g., a CD player, for purposes of technical oscillation de-coupling of the device from an installation surface, onto which the apparatus is installed with its apparatus feet.
It will be achieved by the oscillation de-coupling of the device from its installation surface that oscillations and vibrations cannot be transferred either from the device to its installation surface or from the installation surface to the device. The objective is the improvement of the sound of speech and music reproductions of, e.g., CD players or speakers or other electroacoustic apparatus, whose reproduction qualities are disrupted by microphone (sound waves) and/or excitation oscillations from drive motors, transformers, or the like.
Known supporting feet are manufactured in the form of disks placed on the device feet (e.g., pads) of a rubber or plastic material, which has the required damping properties. In addition, conical parking feet (so-called spikes) are known for the purpose of de-coupling in metal-rubber constructions. With all of these known supporting feet, however, the desired sound improvement is possible only to a limited extent, since their de-coupling and/or damping properties cannot be adjusted to the weight and the respective device type.
The object of the invention is to develop supporting feet for electroacoustic apparatus with improved decoupling and/or damping properties.
This object is resolved according to the invention by the fact that the supporting foot has a form-stable ring, which is applied to the installation surface, whereby an elastic cable is stretched inside the ring, and this cable crosses at least once in the central region of the ring, so that the apparatus foot can be installed on the stretched cable in the central region, and that the pre-stress of the cable can be adjusted by means of at least one tightening screw.
A particularly advantageous form of embodiment of the invention is that the cable guide is produced by means of deflection pulleys, which are mounted in a rotatable manner in the ring, and that the cable is guided via the deflection pulleys along a course that crosses several times up to a tightening screw.
The new supporting foot has the advantage that the stretched cable is nearly without mass and can take up and damp vertical and horizontal oscillations without delays due to inertia. The damping values and the carrying force of the stretched cable can be adjusted by the elasticity of the respective cable material as well as particularly by the pre-stress of the cable.